Temporal Chains
This useful curse warps a small area of space and actually causes time to pass slower within its confines. Any beings who pass through the affected zone will become snared in the warp, slowing their actions to a crawl. 这个实用的诅咒会扭曲一小片空间，使得时间在它的作用下流逝得更慢。任何穿过这片区域的的家伙都会被这片扭曲的空间拖住，使他们的动作如同龟爬一般。 Skill Functions and Interactions Duration: Temporal Chains will make any effect which has a duration on the cursed pass more slowly than it normally would, including itself. The Duration listed is already modified to take this into account, so the listed duration on the skill isn't actually doubled. Included in this list are: other curses, Status Ailments, debuffs and other effects caused by skills such as Poison Arrow and Viper Strike, and even beneficial effects such as frenzy charges. Health degeneration debuffs will expire more slowly, but will cause the same amount of damage per second they normally would. Gem Leveling | c4 = }} |- ! 1 | 19 || 30 || 21 || 30 || 4.50s || || 25% || 81,983 |- ! 2 | 23 || 35 || 25 || 34 || 4.55s || 5% || 25% || 63,765 |- ! 3 | 25 || 38 || 26 || 36 || 4.60s || 10% || 26% || 135,415 |- ! 4 | 28 || 42 || 29 || 38 || 4.65s || 15% || 26% || 199,345 |- ! 5 | 31 || 46 || 32 || 42 || 4.70s || 20% || 27% || 285,815 |- ! 6 | 34 || 50 || 35 || 44 || 4.75s || 25% || 27% || 401,344 |- ! 7 | 37 || 54 || 37 || 48 || 4.80s || 30% || 28% || 554,379 |- ! 8 | 40 || 58 || 40 || 50 || 4.85s || 35% || 28% || 755,049 |- ! 9 | 43 || 62 || 43 || 54 || 4.90s || 40% || 29% || 1,016,533 |- ! 10 | 46 || 66 || 46 || 56 || 4.95s || 45% || 29% || 1,355,511 |- ! 11 | 49 || 70 || 48 || 60 || 5.00s || 50% || 30% || 1,791,769 |- ! 12 | 52 || 74 || 51 || 61 || 5.05s || 55% || 30% || 1,498,138 |- ! 13 | 54 || 76 || 53 || 62 || 5.10s || 60% || 31% || 1,790,934 |- ! 14 | 56 || 79 || 55 || 64 || 5.15s || 65% || 31% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 82 || 57 || 65 || 5.20s || 70% || 32% || 9,922,564 |- ! 16 | 60 || 84 || 59 || 66 || 5.25s || 75% || 32% || 21,318,990 |- ! 17 | 62 || 87 || 60 || 67 || 5.30s || 80% || 33% || 50,639,372 |- ! 18 | 64 || 90 || 62 || 68 || 5.35s || 85% || 33% || 89,968,595 |- ! 19 | 66 || 92 || 64 || 69 || 5.40s || 90% || 34% || 146,938,899 |- ! 20 | 68 || 95 || 66 || 70 || 5.45s || 95% || 34% || |} Gem Quality 每1%品質降低0.5%移動、攻擊和施法速度 Version History | align=center|0.10.0 || * Fixed a bug where chilling monsters or cursing them with Temporal Chains could prevent their attacks from succeeding. |- | align=center|0.9.13 || * Reduced the effect of Temporal Chains, due to being overpowered in both PvE and PvP. This also affects the version that Maps inflict on you |- | align=center|0.9.12 || * The quality bonuses have been corrected to not include movement speed, as it is already part of the core effect. |- | align=center|0.9.4 || * Reduced the duration. |- | align=center|0.9.2 || * Temporal Chains has been added to the game. |} References Category:Dexterity skills Category:Curses Category:Spells Category:Area of effect skills Category:Duration skills Category:Drop only gems Category:需要翻译